


Red Marks

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington can't stop arguing and their frustration with each other boils over one day at his safe house.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I binge-write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was at the black site, informing the task force about the newest case.

“The group is adding poison—” Liz was saying.

“Box jellyfish venom, actually.” Red interrupted.

“…Okay, they’re adding box jellyfish venom to various products exported from the States—” She said.

“Imported, Lizzie.” He corrected.

“I thought it was exported.” She said.

“No, _imported_ into the States.” He said.

“Well, maybe you should just tell it then, since I can’t remember it properly.” She said frustratedly.

“You’re supposed to be the point person for the task force.” He said.

“Red, you know everyone by now, you can trust them, you don’t always have to go through me. Especially if my report isn’t accurate.” She argued.

“It was one of the stipulations, that you would—” He said.

“It’s a stupid stipulation.” She said, cutting him off.

Liz crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving him attitude. Reddington could be so infuriating.

“Very well, Elizabeth. Since you’re not feeling up to giving the briefing, I’ll do it on this one occasion.” Red said.

Red saw Lizzie roll her eyes and shake her head. She could be so childish.

“As Elizabeth was _attempting_ to say…” Red said, and this caused Lizzie to scoff and leave the room.

The other agents glanced awkwardly at each other and at Red.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz was apprehensive as she entered the cafe to meet with Reddington. She was finding him even more irritating than usual lately. She told herself to not get into any silly arguments with him.

“Hi.” Liz said, sitting down across from Reddington.

“Hello. Feeling better today?” Red said.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You were pissy yesterday. Has that mood passed?” He said.

Liz’s blood pressure went up and she pursed her lips. She reminded herself not to be petty. _Let it go, Liz, take the high road_ , she said in her mind.

“I’m fine. How’s the coffee here?” Liz said calmly.

“Which kind of coffee? They have numerous types.” Red said.

“Why do you have to correct me all the time? And nitpick?! And be such a snob?!” She said, losing her cool.

Red leaned back and stared coldly at Lizzie, who was being a brat again.

“Why do you have to be so moody and fly off the handle all the time?” He asked haughtily.

“You know what? I can’t deal with this today. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She said, then she grabbed her purse and hurriedly left the cafe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That evening, Liz was thinking about Reddington as she made herself a coffee, and she felt her anger rising just at the thought of him. Speak of the devil, her phone rang and it was ‘Nick’s Pizza’. She dreaded the interaction with Reddington, but she answered it anyway.

“Hello?” Liz said.

“Elizabeth, it’s me.” Red said.

Liz held her phone between her shoulder and her cheek as she poured the milk and stirred it into her coffee.

“Did you call to nag me about how pissy I am?” Liz said sardonically.

“See, you’re proving me right about your bad attitude. You can’t let it go and have a normal, mature conversation with me. You held a grudge all day and have to bring it up again now.” Red said frustratedly.

“Yeah? And you’re proving me right about _your_ bad attitude. You _did_ call to nag me.” She said.

Red sighed heavily and decided to give up for now.

“How about we go back to your original plan, where you call me sometime tomorrow. Goodbye.” He said, then he hung up.

Liz hung up and roughly plopped her phone onto the countertop, then she defiantly gulped her coffee.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz decided to take a break from Reddington and wait until later to call him. She worked on case files, did some yoga, watched TV, and then settled into a nice warm bath. Liz took some deep breaths and lathered her hair with her favourite shampoo, then she rinsed it out. She was startled when her phone rang from the floor next to the bathtub. Liz wrung her hair out and reached over to pick it up; it was ‘Nick’s Pizza’.

“Red, I thought you were going to wait until I called you.” Liz said.

“Well, were you planning on calling me? It’s eight in the evening already.” Red said.

“I don’t want to argue with you. I’m in the bath, trying to relax.” She said.

“…I see.” He said.

There was an awkward pause.

“So…what’s up?” She said.

“I was calling to tell you about the box jellyfish venom case.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

“They are now working on _exporting_ some venom-tainted items _from_ the States. I thought you’d like to know that you’re right about that part.” He said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked defensively.

“You like being right.” He said.

“You do too. You always have to be right about everything.” She pointed out.

“And you like to get the last word.” He said.

“Yes, I do!” She said, then she quickly hung up.

Liz realized that was childish of her, but she didn’t care. It was satisfying to hang up on him. She groaned and sank lower into the bath water.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day at the black site, things were tense between Red and Lizzie. He tried not to provoke her because she was so hot-tempered, but no matter what he said, she flipped out. Liz was feeling overwhelmed and like she couldn’t escape Reddington. She needed a break from him because he was exceedingly irritating and smug, but they had to try and work together on the case. Their conversations, even while surrounded by the rest of the task force, were fraught with bickering. At the end of the day, the black site emptied out as people went home. Liz was in her office, finishing a note on her computer; she looked out the office window at Reddington, who was standing in front of the evidence board with his hands clasped behind his back. He was studying it like an art exhibit, occasionally leaning closer to read finer print. Liz found this endearing. She brought her attention back to her task and then saved the file and shut her computer down. She took her purse and left the office.

“I’m off home. You’re not supposed to stay here alone, so…” Liz said.

Reddington turned to her.

“That’s right, you’re my wrangler, I almost forgot.” Red said.

“Handler.” She corrected.

“I’d call it wrangling. You seem to enjoy treating me like an annoying, untrained dog.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Snapping at me, getting exasperated when I don’t behave the way you want me to.” He said.

While that was sort of true, Liz was insulted.

“Let’s just get out here.” She said.

They stepped into the elevator together and rode in tense silence. Liz was so fed up with her fights with Reddington, she had to effortfully hold back tears. She was standing in front of him, so he couldn’t see her face. She missed having a more peaceful relationship with him. They got out of the elevator and Liz quickly took off to her car while Reddington got into his chauffeur’s car.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was standing in Reddington’s safe house kitchen and she felt drained. They’d been arguing for some time now, and their relationship had hit the rocks lately. They couldn’t seem to refrain from snapping at each other, saying hurtful things or just storming out of the room mid-argument. She realized one of them had to back down, otherwise this would go on forever—or worse, their relationship had to end.

“Nothing more to say, Elizabeth? Usually, you insist on having the last word.” Red said pointedly.

Liz sighed heavily.

“Red, we can’t carry on like this.” She said.

“Like what, exactly?” He snapped.

“Constantly arguing, at each other’s throats...” She said.

Red tilted his head and studied Lizzie; what did this mean for the relationship, he wondered. She continued.

“Part of me hates you, but part of me _loves_ you.” Liz complained.

Red slowly stepped closer to Lizzie; she didn’t step away.

“Which part of you loves me…?” Red said seductively.

“Red…” Liz halfheartedly scolded, averting her eyes again.

“Besides, I thought you liked being at each other’s throats.” He said, pulling her closer and nipping the side of her neck.

“Ow!” Liz whimpered more from surprise than pain, because the slight pain from the love bite felt good.

Red was gratified by Lizzie’s tiny whimper; he grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She clasped fistfuls of his vest and pulled roughly.

“You always wear too many fucking clothes.” Liz said angrily.

She tried to rip them open but failed, so she pushed him back in frustration. Red ripped his vest open and then his shirt.

“There. Happy now?” He said, raising his voice.

Liz flushed and looked at his bare chest. She couldn’t believe it when Reddington stepped up to her and ripped her blouse open, sending the buttons flying. She gaped at him for a moment, but instead of hitting him or walking away, she took the tattered blouse off. He did the same to his shirt and vest, tossing them aside. They breathed heavily and glared at each other, with adrenaline coursing through their bodies. Liz was startled as she was suddenly grabbed, hoisted up by Reddington and her butt roughly landed on the countertop. He snatched a sharp knife from the counter, put his fingers between her breasts and pulled her bra away from her body; he cut the thin piece of material between her breasts, making her gasp. Liz’s bra opened and hung like a vest from her shoulders. Reddington put the knife down while she slipped out of the ruined undergarment.

Liz felt like Reddington meant to intimidate her by cutting her bra, so she reacted defensively, trying to assert her power. She glanced to her side and picked up a huge pair of kitchen shears.

“What are you going to do with those?!” Red asked, slightly panicked.

“Undo your belt, or I’ll cut it off.” Liz said threateningly.

Red was relieved; he quickly undid his belt. Lizzie still held the shears as a reminder of who was in control at the moment.

“Take the rest of your clothes off.” She said firmly.

Red did as she said; he took his pants and socks off, then removed his boxer briefs. Lizzie put the shears down, then she blushed and stared at his manhood.

“You wanted me to be vulnerable? Well, I’m not.” Red said, then he pulled her off the countertop, asserting dominance again now that she wasn’t armed with scissors.

Liz growled frustratedly as Reddington pulled her with him like a rag doll. They ended up in the bedroom and he lightly shoved her into sitting on the bed. Her hair was tousled and she was fuming mad at him, so she glared angrily.

“Take your bottoms off, or I’ll take them off for you.” Red said.

Lizzie huffed, but then she leaned back on the bed and pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees. He didn’t want to be kicked, so he waited for her to take them off instead of doing it for her. Now Lizzie was naked, leaning back on her hands, with her knees bent and her feet flat on the bed. She was giving him an angry, pouty look that was almost coy. They both knew where this was headed. They were using their very real frustration as the basis for their rough play. They were taking it out on each other as well as expressing their pent up sexual tension. Liz watched Reddington survey her naked body, and she looked him up and down, too. He was standing in front of her, by the bed. She bit her lip and stared at his cock. He started to become hard before her eyes, which aroused her to the point where she was aching for him.

“What now? Are you gonna throw me around on the bed and take me from behind?” Liz asked breathily.

Red took this as a hint.

Liz felt a strange thrill as Reddington grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her front. She halfheartedly crawled away from him, going further onto the bed, then he was on her back. She was ecstatic about being pinned down and mounted by Reddington. Liz exhaled and closed her eyes in pleasure as his tip rubbed her sensitive flesh; he nudged her very wet entrance.

“ _Ohh_ …” Liz mewled as Reddington thrust inside her.

Red groaned and bucked his hips, going deeper into Lizzie. He was holding most of his weight, supporting himself with his arms. He looked down at Lizzie’s sexy butt and how she was arching her back in pleasure.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered, trying to get him to start thrusting.

“You need me to fuck you, hm?…You need it, baby?” Red said lustfully.

Liz felt Reddington pull back and push in again, deeply.

“Yes!” She whined.

Reddington thrust roughly and steadily.

“Oh god…” She breathed, clutching the bedding and sticking her butt up more.

Red breathed heavily and went faster. Liz was already breathless and trembling as Reddington’s cock rubbed her g-spot with every thrust. She never needed a man so badly in her life, nor did she ever have such satisfying sex. This was powerful, raw, primal, and long overdue. Red and Lizzie had been in such a frenzy, everything went so fast; he now became more mindful of what was happening and it was exquisite. Lizzie was under him, mewling in bliss as he mounted her and fucked her hard. She turned her head to the side and he could see her flushed cheek and the look of ecstasy on her face. Her silky wet walls pumped him tightly and her body was quivering. Red etched this experience into his memory; this was the consummation of their tense, emotional, frustrating, painful yet intensely loving relationship.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled in pleasure.

“Ohh…yes, baby…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz panted and lifted her butt up as high as she could, bracing herself against the bed as Reddington thrust very quickly. He went deeper, and he was slipping against her walls as she became wetter. She felt him give her shallow movements, with the head of his cock rubbing her g-spot repeatedly. Liz whimpered and clawed at the bed, then she involuntarily made a sobbing sound as her orgasm overtook her. Red was immensely gratified and he almost came, but he stayed still and just appreciated Lizzie’s moaning and writhing. When her orgasm finished, he pulled out and she turned to look at him. Liz didn’t want this to be over yet, and she especially wanted to make Reddington come. Thankfully, he wasn’t finished with her.He rolled her over onto her back, then he lowered himself onto her again. Reddington’s eyes met hers, seeming to pierce her soul.

“Tell me you need me. Admit it to my face.” Red said.

“I _need you_.” Liz said earnestly.

“And you want me, Lizzie?” He said, wanting to hear her say it.

Liz was extremely horny again as she felt his tip touch her wet flesh.

“ _Yes_ , I want you! Now shut up and fuck me.” Liz said.

“Fine.” He said, then he roughly entered her.

Liz was going to be sore tomorrow, but it was so worth it. Reddington lowered against her, putting more weight on her, so she held him and put her legs around him. He was now concentrating on bringing them both to the peak.

“Mm…Lizzie, you’re so tight…” Red rumbled next to her ear.

“Mmm yeah.” Liz purred.

Red was in ecstasy as Lizzie was tightly pumping and tugging at his cock; she was extra tight following her first orgasm. He felt like she was intoxicating, addictive. He nuzzled into her neck and bit it again.

“Ow! Raymond!” Liz said, although his bite was erotic.

She felt him slow down, and he sucked her neck hard, no doubt causing a bruise. It felt fantastic, so she moaned. Liz was becoming impatient, however.

“Restrain me and don’t stop fucking me until we both come.” Liz said breathily.

Red lifted up and looked at Lizzie; she stretched her arms above her head, with her wrists crossed. She gave him a seductive, expectant look. He grasped her wrists with one hand and thrust quickly. They breathed harshly and Liz closed her eyes; her pleasure was rising without interruption, and so was Reddington’s. He became frantic and lost his rhythm a few times.

“Yes! Red! Come in me!” Liz panted.

Red grunted and kept driving into her. He was so close. Lizzie tightened around his cock and their fluids mixed for the perfect lubrication. Red finally tipped over the edge into the most intense pleasure. He groaned loudly and stayed deep inside Lizzie as he came, spurting repeatedly, releasing a surprising amount of semen.

Liz was so gratified as Reddington came, she immediately orgasmed with him. She arched up and remained tense as the waves of pleasure went through her. She felt herself clamping down on his cock, and the sensation heightened her experience. Liz felt him throbbing gently against her walls and she could imagine his semen spurting in rhythm with the pulsations. She shivered and then started to catch her breath. Red shuddered with a final surge of pleasure and the last of his come dribbled out. He caught his breath for several long moments, then he released Lizzie’s wrists. They looked at each other in a daze, with a mixture of ‘what did we just do?’ and ‘wow’ in their expressions.

“Kiss me…?” Liz asked timidly.

Reddington pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her gently, now that their anger and sexual frustration had subsided. He looked at her again.

“Lizzie…we make each other insane.” Red said quietly, feeling shocked by what had transpired.

“ _Made_ each other insane. I think we’re good now.” She corrected with a smirk.

“We just needed to have sex?” He asked playfully.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Hm. Did I hurt you?” He said on a more serious note.

“I’ll have a few bruises and some soreness, but I liked it.” She said.

Red tilted Lizzie’s face to the side and lightly touched the hickey forming on her neck. He looked at her wrists, which had red marks.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“It’s okay. I told you, I liked it.” She said.

“Hmm. How about from now on, we have sex regularly so we don’t reach this breaking point again…?” He suggested.

Liz smirked.

“Definitely.” She agreed.

Liz enjoyed the soft kiss Reddington planted on her cheek, and the warm sensation of him slipping out of her. He tiredly slumped beside her on the bed. She looked over at him.

“What were we arguing about earlier, anyway? What started all this?” Liz asked wryly.

Red sighed.

“I don’t know. Let’s just forget it.” He said.

“Okay.” She said.

Red looked at Lizzie in surprise.

“…We agree on something?” He said.

“Yep.” She said.

They smiled at each other.

**The End**


End file.
